


【BJ/横亮】吃醋使人变弱

by YORO511



Category: yokoryo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YORO511/pseuds/YORO511
Summary: 黑帮AU 帮主横×小弟亮
Relationships: yokoryo - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【BJ/横亮】吃醋使人变弱

锦户亮今天有点心不在焉。

明明今天的任务很简单，就是收拾对家帮派的几个小人物，以他的能力本应该绰绰有余。可是他却连连败退，因为发呆恍神挨了不少本可以迅速躲过的袭击。

他还记得昨天外出准备取之前给横山裕订做的恋爱一周年的礼物的时候无意间看到一个女人上了横山的车。

横山裕回来的时候已经是今天早上九点了。

无论怎么想都不对劲吧。在一起不过短短一年，横山就出轨了吗。

靠，前不久的晚上还对着自己说“户君，我只要你。”把自己骗上了床，如今却又......

负心汉，锦户在内心痛骂道。

回过神来，刚躲过前面人的一拳，就只觉脑部受到重击，昏了过去。

再次醒过来的时候，发现已经躺在了自己房间的床上。后脑勺传来的疼痛提醒他昨天被人袭击的事实。

有些困惑的下了楼梯，却发现大厅里坐满了帮派的大人物。

“横山，这就是你身边最得力的助手吗？居然连几个小喽啰都打不过，还害我们失去了青木那块地方的统辖权。”最先发话的是帮派里最年长的人物，也因为年长，对年少有为的横山总是充满敌意，平时也隔三差五的来找麻烦搞内讧。

“对不起，是我自己疏忽了，跟横山君没有任何关系。”锦户走到年长者面前，深深地鞠了一躬。

“上梁不正下梁歪，把你教成这样，横山可脱不了干系。”年长者依依不饶，锦户暗暗握紧了拳头。

“这样吧，横山，你作为帮主。底下的人事情没有办好，应该处罚。就当着我们的面，好好管教一下他。”在旁边沉默许久的二把手也开口了。

锦户小心翼翼的看向横山，而横山迟迟不动，场面一度僵持。

看着身边的人略显不耐烦的神色，横山走向锦户面前，“啪”的一声，打了一个巴掌。

横山知道下手极重，锦户被扇倒在地，右脸立刻肿了起来，已经开始耳鸣了，右嘴角渗出了血。可是此时此刻他却不得不无视锦户委屈的神情，转头道歉。

众人似乎也真的没料到横山会下这么重的手，一时之间都在面面相觑。

“各位，锦户毕竟是我的人。我私下还会再严厉惩罚的，这次真的很对不起。”随后又转头看了一眼低头把手放在右脸坐在地上发呆的锦户，下了命令“管家，把锦户送回房间闭门思过，不许给他吃的。”

锦户被管家扶了起来，脸色看起来很差。

“既然帮主会惩罚，那我们就先告辞了。”终于把那帮难搞的人送走了，横山吩咐下人做了碗清淡的粥，再拿了个冰袋，准备找锦户赔不是。

“户君，我进来了。我们谈谈吧。”敲了好几下门，并没有人回应，横山觉得锦户许是在闹别扭，只好打声招呼再进去。

锦户只是将头蒙在被子里，也不说什么。

“今天这么重的打了你，是我不对。”横山将门轻轻关上，一步一步走向锦户的床边。将粥和冰袋放在床头柜上。“让我看看脸。”

过了许久，锦户从被子探出来一个角。“你不是让我，闭门思过吗？”

“你觉得我舍得吗？要不是今天有那帮人在，我绝对不会下那么重的手。可若不下那么重的手，又会觉得我是在偏袒你。他们针对你不是一天两天，要是......”

“横山君话好多，好烦哦......我知道啦。不是因为这个才生气。”锦户慢慢起身，斜躺在床头，眼神却看向窗外。

“诶，那是因为什么在生气。”横山兀自将一旁的冰袋往锦户的右脸贴了上去。锦户被不温柔的动作弄疼了，“很痛”说完怒瞪横山一眼。

“我昨天都看到了，你和一个女人在一起。”

横山噗哧一声笑了出来，手中的冰袋都拿不稳，惹得锦户叫苦连连，索性接过冰袋。

“你不觉得那个女人身形很眼熟吗？”横山大笑的声音像是水开了一样刺耳。

“什么意思？”

“那是合川啊，你认得的，我的贴身保镖，为了降低他人的警戒心，我让他女扮男装，和我一起暗访。”

“蛤？”锦户觉得自己十分尴尬并且想找个地洞把自己钻进去，只能拿起一旁的粥拼命地进食着。

“居然吃醋了。”

“本来就很容易让人误会嘛。”

“所以户君是因为这个任务失败的嘛？”横山敛起笑容，有些严肃的看着他。

“对不起，我没有把私事和公事分开，还害得青木那块丢了。”锦户放下碗，低下了头。

“丢了就丢了，总能拿回来。”横山安抚性的摸了摸锦户的头。

“就说嘛明明我的户君那么厉害......”嘴里含糊不清的带过一句，在锦户用上目线表达了不解的时候，横山迅速转过头避开了眼神的接触，脸微微有些红。

“对了，这个送给你。”锦户抽出床头柜的第三层，将礼物盒拿了出来。

横山接过，立马就开始上手拆封。

“喂，哪有人当着人家的面拆礼物的啊。”锦户从不吝啬自己的毒舌。

“等不及了嘛。”

是一条手工特制的皮带，材质上等，很是精巧。只是为什么是今天送，横山有些困惑。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

“那我的呢。”

空气突然一下子沉默了。

“你不会忘了今天是我们在一起一周年的日子吧！”

兴许是被看穿了，横山不好意思的揉揉头，“我给你补。”

锦户生气的将冰袋搁置在一旁，双手交叉在胸前。

横山上前轻轻抚过锦户的右脸颊，锦户就受不了的“嘶”了一声。自己下手的确很重，有震慑在场所有人的目的在，所以此时此刻即使冰敷了好一会儿，锦户的右脸颊还是很肿。

“你的右脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓鼓的，好像偷偷塞了颗小松果在里面呢。”横山故意逗趣，锦户“哼”的一声，皱起眉头示意横山他还在生气中。

“什么啊，你这像仓鼠一样的眼神。”横山轻笑，在他右耳嘀咕道，然后将红润饱满的嘴巴移到他的左脸颊大大的亲了一口。

“接下来我要检查一下你的嘴巴里有没有偷吃的松果。”横山语毕就吻上锦户的因为缺水而略显干燥的唇，同时用舌头撬开锦户的贝齿，将舌头胡乱探进去搜索一番。然后缠上锦户的舌尖，发出黏腻的口水声。

锦户随着横山的节奏吻得也很动情，他双手环在横山的脖子上，将二人的距离拉近。横山的双手下移，透过锦户薄薄的衣衫，抚上极为纤细敏感的腰，有一下没一下的摩挲着。然后又上移开始玩弄起锦户的两个乳头。

锦户所有的呻吟都被横山堵在口中，不满的用喉咙发起了抗议。

横山终于肯放过那张被亲的红肿的嘴，再次凑到锦户耳边“做吗？”

锦户的左脸也开始灼烧了。烦人，平时明明这个人最害羞了。在床上的时候却总是喜欢用最直白的话来刺激他。他不搭话，只是微微点了点头。

横山将自己的衬衫扣子解开，露出极为白皙的胸膛。锦户此时突然有了恶趣味，伸出手指戳了一下横山的乳首。

“别瞎摸”换回来的是横山用力的拧了他的腰一下。

“这里不可以摸，那这里可以吗？”锦户坏笑着将体恤衫脱下，然后手放在横山的裤裆，一下又一下的抚摸着，与其说抚摸，不如说是在玩火。

横山眯起眼睛，他纵横黑帮这么多年，从不容许别人挑衅他分毫。当然，在床上也一样。

用一只手就钳制住了锦户的双手，再顺手拿起锦户送他的那根皮带就将他捆在了床。

“户君的礼物，用处多多。”

“狡猾的大人。”锦户不甘心的怒骂。

横山只是加快了脱去锦户休闲裤的动作，趁着对方被自己控制住，没有直接将内裤完全脱下，而是将其挑下一部分，露出锦户硕大的阴茎。

用手戳戳前端，锦户就立马软了腰发出几声绵绵的呻吟。

“横山从锦户的床头柜中取出润滑剂，向锦户的后穴挤去。

“润滑剂不多了呢，用的好快。”

“闭嘴。”锦户用尽全身力气骂到。

横山先将一根修长的手指探入到后穴中，锦户就难以抑制住自己的呻吟，前面的阴茎更加硬挺。

绞出了一点点水声后，横山再放入第二根，第三根，让锦户发出了舒爽的声音。

扩张好之后，横山就扶起自己已经硬得不行的阴茎直接挺入锦户的后穴，然后开始不断的撞击。

“嗯啊......嗯......啊.......”锦户无法停止发出这种声音，只能羞耻的将眼睛闭上。

横山将锦户的两条腿折在胸前，从而进的更深。锦户想偷偷睁开眼观察横山，却因为姿势的问题看到了横山的阴茎在自己的后穴进进出出的羞涩场面。自己的肉穴被横山的阳具不断地摩擦成艳红色，不断地被撑大，二人的交合处黏腻不堪——是他的肠液和横山的前列腺液共同交织的作用。

“户君真的好瘦。”横山惊奇的发现锦户原本平坦的小腹出现一个隐隐约约的形状，好奇的上手摸了摸。

“别摸了！横山君！”锦户看着面前的人不断按压自己小腹的那块凸起，羞耻的喊道。可是没有任何作用，在视觉和感觉双重猎奇的快感中锦户高潮了，浓稠的白色精液射到了自己小麦色的小腹上，显得更为情色。

“户君擅自去了，我要惩罚你一下。”横山说罢整个人压了上来，埋在他的胸口，伸出舌头吮吸锦户的乳首，可怜的小乳头被舔弄的红肿不堪。锦户被迫将双腿环住横山的腰。呻吟越来越大，横山也进的越来越深。突然顶到一个地方，换来了锦户一声变调的声音。

“啊，找到了。”横山调笑道，对着这个点又开始猛烈的撞击。

“嗯......不行了，又要去了......嗯啊，去了啊！”锦户此时已经失去了意识，只能拼命地浪叫以示舒爽。前端又一次的射出，因为高潮夹紧的后穴让横山释放在了他体内。

过了许久横山才将自己的性器缓缓抽出，被堵着的白浆从锦户的后穴流出。锦户看着一塌糊涂的充满了他和横山两个人体液的床单，小声的嘟囔了一句。“不甘心。”

“嗯？”横山满足的喘着粗气，看着面前小仓鼠俨然一副气鼓鼓的样子有些疑惑。

“我要在上面！”

“可以啊。”横山笑着帮他解开手上的皮带，锦户终于能够活动，兴冲冲的准备和横山交换位置，谁知道一把被横山圈在了怀里。

位置是换了，可是好像完全不一样。

横山坐起，让对方骑在了自己的腰上，然后将重新硬挺的阴茎挺入锦户的后穴。

“啊......我不是......”锦户还想解释，却因为骑乘姿势被进入的更深而难以启齿。

这家伙怎么会认为自己能反攻。腹黑的横山君又掌握了局面......

清理完毕后横山将锦户搂在怀里，怀中人因为精疲力尽而早已进入梦乡。横山亲了亲面前人的额头，将他搂的更紧。

你才是我最好的礼物。

fin.


End file.
